Rift High
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: Jinx McCannon is being transferred to S.R. High, or Rift High, or Summoner's Rift High, whatever, she didn't care. But she sees couples kissing, crazy teachers, strict teachers, nice teachers, weird kids...and one handsomely, perfectly crazy kid with a white mohawk. Oh, and Prom is next week! Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Dear Jinx McCannon,_

 _I am delighted to welcome you to S.R. High, most well known as Rift High. Rift High is a school for children like you, who are special and different from others. Don't take this badly. Many students here are content and happy, separate from normal humans out there._

 _When you arrive at the school on Monday, please go straight to the Attendance Office. I will be there waiting for you. I will assign a young man to show you around the school. He is a very charming young man, and I'm sure you will get along well. He will be in all of your classes for the day. I am encouraging friendships, but please do not pick fights in the school grounds. I am not one for violence, so please, follow this rule. My husband, or the Vice Principal, will enforce this rule._

 _Once again, Welcome to Summoner's Rift High, Jinx!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Principal Ashe Avarosa Freljord_

 _Vice Principal Tryndamere Freljord_

Jinx looked down at the letter again. It was Monday, and she was crazy excited. Literally. Jinx was not known for her sanity, but more for her crazy, loud, insane personality. Now, she had been transferred from school to school until finally teachers had found the perfect school.

S.R. High.

Hopefully there were compatible crazy kids here.

* * *

At the attendance office, a white haired woman in a light blue suit awaited her. Looking Jinx up and down, from her blue braids to her boots, the woman said, "You must be Jinx, yes? I am Principal Ashe Avarosa Freljord, and this is my husband, Tryndamere."

A muscular man in a loose collared shirt and tie nodded. He had wild black hair and a long beard, Jinx noticed, giggling to herself.

"Well, Jinx," Mrs. Freljord said, "I'm sure you're wondering who the boy is, the one who will be showing you around the school." Jinx nodded excitedly, giggling, "I hope he's funny. I mean, who doesn't want a friend who's crazy _and_ funny _and_ likes to blow stuff up?" she fingered her minigun, which was allowed in school only because she threatened to blow up everything if she didn't get to stay with her guns.

Mrs. Freljord awkwardly cleared her throat. Clapping her hands, she called, "You can come in now." A dark skinned boy with a white mohawk and a white hourglass shape on his face. He looked at Jinx, who was staring at him, looking him over.

"Your outfit is weird." was all Jinx said. The boy raised his eyebrows. " _My_ outfit is weird? Well, you're the one who's wearing mismatching clothes and has tattoos!"

Mrs. Freljord rolled her eyes and said, "Jinx, this is Ekko Timewinder. Ekko, this is Jinx McCannon. Now hurry along and get to class, you two." she handed Jinx her schedule, and ushered the kids outside.

 _Riiiiiinng!_

Ekko said, "Well, that's the first bell. First class is-" "Science!" Jinx giggled. "Ooooh, do we get to blow stuff up? With those crazy che-mi-cals?" Ekko sighed but gave her a crooked smile. "Maybe."

Laughing, Jinx pulled his arm. "Then let's go! I wanna blow stuff up as soon as possible!" Ekko tugged back. "Wrong way, Jinx!"

Giggling, Jinx said, "I knew that." Ekko grinned and dragged her to the classroom. This girl was crazy, sure, but it was fun being with her.

 _Riiiiiinnng!_

The bell rang just as the two made their way into the classroom. "You two, why are you almost late?" Dr. Singed asked. Ekko said, "Sorry, sir, Jinx is a new student and I had to show her here and meet Mrs. Freljord." The two sat down in the two chairs at the back of the room.

Dr. Singed glared. "I'll let it go this time," he hissed. "Now, class, today we will be learning about the elements of poison."

The class groaned but took out their pens and loose leaf paper. Ekko leaned over to Jinx. "Dr. Singed really likes poison. It's like an addiction. He even makes his own poisons in the Staff Room. That's why he was banned from there."

Jinx giggled. "That's crazy cool!" Pulling out her pink pen, she began to copy down notes from the board. _Boooring,_ she thought, sighing. Ekko poked her with his glo-in-the-dark blue pen. "Class is almost over," he whispered. "Next class is-" "Social Studies!" Jinx cut him off in a loud whisper.

Ekko flashed his crooked smile at her. "Yep."

* * *

Mr. Ezreal was a very lighthearted teacher who was all over the place. "Okay, class! Today's topic-Piltover!"

Jinx giggled and pulled on Ekko's arm. "Is this guy always this funky?" Ekko laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

A bulky pink haired girl with the tattoo VI on her cheek turned around and glared. "Shut up, you idiots! Some of us are trying to learn about Piltover here!" Glancing down, Jinx noticed that the pink haired girl's hands were not hands. They were giant metal gauntlets.

"Nice choice of fashion, fathands!" Jinx laughed. Glaring, the girl said, "My name is Vi, and I don't think that was a compliment, little girl." she cracked her knuckles.

"Be quiet back there!" Mr. Ezreal called. "Now, as I was saying…" Jinx rolled her eyes. "As if you could lay a hand on me, fathands!" she taunted. Vi gritted her teeth. "I'm going to get you, girl."

Another girl with dark blue-black hair poked Vi with her shotgun. "Vi, be quiet! This is class time." she had a british accent and the craziest top hat.

"Hey hat lady!" Jinx grinned. "Who're you?" The girl sighed but said, "If you must know, my name is Caitlyn. Caitlyn Headshot."

"Nice to meet you, Caitlyn," Jinx mocked the girl's accent. Turning back to Ekko, who had been silent, she said, "You know them?" Ekko nodded. "Don't really like them, but Vi was my friend a long time ago. Don't know what happened to her," he said, shrugging.

"Eh," Jinx soon lost interest. "When's lunch?"

* * *

"Finally," Jinx moaned. "It's 6th period! I'm sooooo hungry." Ekko laughed. "Well, then let's get some lunch."

Jinx lined up behind a black haired girl in a ponytail. Her outfit was so weird. It was made of fur, and it was kind of like a bikini but not. White catlike markings were all over her tan skin.

Jinx tapped her shoulder. "Hey, what's with the weird outfit, lady?" The girl turned, revealing cattish green eyes. The guy in front of her, who was actually more like a cat-dog, growled, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." His eyes were funky, too. One was yellow and the other was blue. (I gave Rengar both his eyes, because c'mon, this is school.) "Well, sor-ryyy," Jinx sing songed. "Not!" The cat-girl huffed and glared at Jinx. "Let's try to be civilized, shall we? My name is Nidalee Huntress, and this is my boyfriend Rengar Pridestalker. And you are?" she asked. Jinx giggled. "Jinx McCannon. And this is Ekko!" she said, pulling on the boy's arm. He sighed but gave them a half-hearted wave.

Nidalee laughed. "I know who he is," she said. "Ekko, didn't take you for one to date this thing." Ekko blushed, "She's not my girlfriend! We're not dating!"

Nidalee snorted. "Sure, Ekko," she laughed. "Sure."

 **Was it good? Let me know with some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, thanks for liking my story~**

 **TRSWinters1302: thanks so much! I also read your story, Bloody Love-I really like it! But-but-Riven and Yasuo...**

 **Chapter 2**

Ekko glared at Nidalee. "Can you not?" he growled. Nidalee laughed. "But it's true. You two might as well go out." Jinx frowned. "What's wrong with going out with me, Ekko?" she asked. Ekko bit his lip. "Th-there's nothing wrong with you, Jinx! It's just, I just met you today, and, that's a bit rushed, isn't it?" he was never good with girls. That was why it was 12th grade and he still hadn't gotten a girlfriend that fit him yet.

Jinx smiled. "No time like the present!" she giggled. "At least, that's what some weirdo people say." Ekko stammered, "A-are you _suggesting_ that we go out?" Jinx shrugged. Ekko sighed. "Please give me a straight answer."

Jinx giggled. "Straight answers are stupid. Why not give wiggly answers or zigzag answers?" Ekko threw his arms into the air. "I give up," he said. "Just drop the topic." The line slowly inched forward as Jinx's feet danced impatiently.

As Jinx and Ekko made their way towards an empty lunch table, someone called, "Hey Ekko! Who's that crazy braid girl over there?" He turned to see Yasuo Windwall (best last name NA) waving at him. Tugging Jinx's arm, Ekko made his way towards the Ionian.

"Hey, Yasuo," he greeted. "This is Jinx." Jinx added helpfully, "McCannon." Yasuo nodded. He winked at Ekko. "Finally got yourself a girlfriend there?" Ekko groaned. "Why does everyone think we're dating?" Jinx frowned again. "Is that really that bad, Ekko?"

He shook his head. "A bit too early to decide."

Yasuo sent Ekko a questioning glance. "I'll tell you later," Ekko said. Yasuo shrugged but turned to the girl next to him, who had short white hair and bright red eyes. "Riven," he said. "What do you think?" The girl looked up. "Hmm?" She paused from chewing her vegetarian sandwich, which contrasted the large broken runic sword on her back.

"What do you think of those two?" Yasuo gestured to Jinx and Ekko, who had sat down and began eating their food. The girl named Riven shrugged. "Dunno," she said. Her voice was quiet and soothing. "Wh do people match people up with each other? Can't they date who they want?"

Jinx smiled at her. "Yeah!" she agreed loudly. Riven cracked a smile. "Finally someone who agrees." Yasuo protested, "But I agree-" he paused, mumbling, "Sort of." Riven poked his shoulder. "Exactly." Yasuo sighed. "Whoops," he said half-heartedly.

"Anyways, don't feel bad, boo," Riven patted Yasuo's cheek. "You can match people all you want. Except Kat." Yasuo shrugged. "Fine," he said. "I wouldn't want to anyway. Kat'd rip my head off if I said that I thought she and Garen would be perfect for each other."

Riven glared. "Did you not hear what I just said?" she asked quietly. It was calm and serene but had a deadly edge to it. Yasuo sweat dropped. The cons of having a friend who used to be in an army with a giant sword.

"Y-yes," he mumbled. "Sorry, Riv." She smiled. "Better." Jinx looked at the two. "Do you always let her say stuff like that to you?" Yasuo glared at the blue haired girl. "You try defying her." Jinx smiled. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she sing songed.

Riven smiled. "I like this girl," she said. "Crazy but independent." Yasuo stared. "You like this girl?" She shrugged. "I mean, why not? Just someone I need to brighten my day." Ekko, who had been silent the entire time, asked mockingly, "Hey Yasuo, are you and Riven _dating_?"

Yasuo frowned. "No," he mumbled. Riven stared at Ekko. "Did I not state that I think pairing people up is a bad thing?" she asked. Ekko nodded. "Just wanted to get Yasuo back." he said cheekily. Riven glared. "Yasuo," she said. "Can you and Ekko go have a _chat_ over there and let me have a little alone time with Jinx?"

"Sure thing," the Ionian growled as he dragged Ekko away.

Riven smiled at Jinx. "That's better. Anyway, you don't have to talk to me. I just wanted them to go away for a bit. Yasuo can be so cute sometimes but he can also be kind of annoying. Don't tell him I said that thought," she warned. "I don't want him to feel bad."

Jinx giggled. "That Yasuo guy sounds funny. And his hair is weird. It's like a paintbrush. And Ekko is also funny but he's funnier that Yasuo." Riven glanced at her. "So, is Yasuo's shipping actually right for once? I hear that he got that ship from Ahri, when she saw you guys in the hallway." she pointed to a nine-tailed fox who was currently making out with a monkey guy.

Jinx laughed. "Dunno," she said. "That Nidalee lady said that we might as well be dating and then Ekko's face got all red and then Rengar got mad at me for calling Nidalee's outfit weird and-" she paused, gasping for breath. "Oh wait that's the wrong order! I called Nidalee's outfit weird and THEN Rengar got mad at me and THEN-" Riven cut the ranting girl off by putting her hand on her mouth. "I think that's enough," Riven said.

"Right," Jinx said. "Okay. But I don't know. I asked Ekko what was wrong with going out with me but then he said it was too early and I just met him today and so yeah." Riven looked at Ekko and Yasuo, who were apparently having an interesting conversation, as they two boys were not facing the girls and were constantly looking up.

"Well," Riven said. "Lunch is almost over. Why don't we pack up and go see what the boys are doing?" Jinx giggled and nodded. "Yay! And then I can surprise Ekko and scare him!" she patted her rocket launcher, Fishbones. "I bet Fishbones is excited too! Aren't you, Fishbones?"

 **And that's chapter 2! Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the absence~I am going to prioritize Teleport Malfunction and update this story every once in a while...**

 **btw:** **TRSWinters1302: RivenxYasuo 4 lyfeeeee**

 **Chapter 3**

Jinx giggled as she and Riven slowly tip-toed their way towards the two boys. "This is gonna be fun!" Jinx whispered gleefully. Then, she took a deep breath and called, "Duck! Just kidding, that won't help!" Jinx leaped and landed on Ekko's back, who stumbled under her light weight and struggled for a moment to regain his balance, hands snaking behind him to support the blue haired girl from falling.

Riven, on the other hand, darted quickly behind the other boy and jabbed her fingers into his waist. "Gaaah!" Yasuo yelped, falling backwards. Riven and Yasuo fell on each other in a loud thump.

Riven was laughing hysterically while Yasuo groaned. "You're heavy," he muttered, patting the girl's middle. "That veggie sandwich pack on a few?"

Riven pouted as she sat up on Yasuo's stomach. "That's not very nice," she mocked. Yasuo merely smirked, chuckling, but cut short as he felt the girl's weight crushing his abdominal muscles.

"Alright, I'll get off..." Riven smirked as she rolled off his stomach, slowly and painfully. Ekko, on the other hand, was trying to keep Jinx in balance, stumbling around in different directions as the blue haired girl wiggled around happily, laughing.

"Wheeee! Hey Ekko, y'think you can bring me to next period? This is fuuun!" she squealed. Ekko groaned. "I can't Jinx," he said. "It's against the school rules."

Jinx snorted. "Having a cat dog boyfriend should be against the school rules."

Nidalee, hearing this with her sharp ears, bared her teeth in the blunettes' direction but didn't get up from Rengar's lap. "Not worth the effort," she muttered. "She's also on the other side of the cafeteria."

Jinx, of course, heard absolutely nothing but Ekko saying, "Jinx, the period's almost over, we have to get to Gym soon!" Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, c'mon, Ekko, lighten up a little!" she waved Fishbones in the air.

Riven yelped. "Jinx, put that down!" She leapt up and grabbed Jinx's arm. "c'mon, get down, you crazy girl!"

Jinx frowned at Riven. "Fine," she grumbled. Ekko sighed in relief as she jumped off his back. "Maybe next time Jinx," he mumbled to her, "Warn me before jumping on my back. Ow."

Jinx giggled and pressed her cheek on his. "Sure!" Then, she grabbed his hand. "Didn't you say we have Gym next? Let's go!"

The bell rang, shrilly breaking up all conversations in the cafeteria. "Bye, Jinx, Ekko!" Riven called, walking of with Yasuo. "See you after school!"

* * *

"Alright!" Coach Darius boomed. "Get crackin', kids! But first~" he gestured to the petite blonde lady beside him. "This is out new assistant, Coach Luxanna." The girl smiled. "You can call me Lux," she added.

"Now," Coach growled. "I'll be splitting the class up with Coach Garen-" he glared at the other muscled man beside him, "Who is working with Coach Katarina." A slim red-head with flashing green eyes smirked from beside Coach Garen's arm.

"You two!" Coach Lux said cheerily, pointing at Jinx and Ekko, "Go work with Coach Garen and Kat over there!" Ekko heaved himself up, dragging Jinx with him towards the other coaches.

"Ugh," he grumbled. "I hate gym." Jinx cocked her head at him, braids swaying. "Why? I think its fun. Do we get to shoot things or blow stuff up?" she asked hopefully. Ekko snorted. "Not even close. We have to practice-" he gulped. " _close combat._ "

Jinx wrinkled her nose. "What's the point of that?" she asked. "Pow pow and Fishbones can take care of the job far away, no problemo!" Ekko glanced at her. "Believe me, close combat isn't my forte either."

"Ok," Coach Katarina said smoothly after all the students were sorted. "Let's get started. Pair up into groups and we'll start teaching how to work with blades in close combat." she grinned. "Garen and I will do a demonstration."

Clapping her hands, Katarina signaled for everyone to pair up as she walked towards her co-worker.

Jinx grabbed Ekko's arm. "How do we use knives?" she asked curiously. "All I've seem 'em do is kill people by throwing 'em."

Ekko groaned, shaking his head. "You'll see."

As soon as everyone was assembled, Katarina and Garen took out their weapons-knives for Katarina, a large sword for Garen. "Garen is allowed to use a sword because-" she coughed. "My dear friend can't use anything else _but_ that sword."

Garen blushed in embarrassment. "Let's just start," he muttered. Katarina smiled cheekily. "Alright. So, first, how to hold a knife." She gripped the knife carefully, showing the class how she was holding it. "It's not a pencil," she warned. "DO NOT hold it like a pencil or I will go CRAZY."

Garen whispered loudly, "She will, trust me."

Katarina glared as the class giggled nervously. "Anyways," the red head continued. "Hold it like this-and then relax your shoulders, aim, and-" she tossed the knife easily at Garen, who caught the knife smoothly between his fingers.

"Also, don't catch the knives like that."

Garen laughed and dropped the knife. "Oops," he mocked. "Apologies, Coach Katarina."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Now we've got the basics down, we can start." she said. "But if anybody tries to fool with these knives-" she glared at the class. "You are NOT coming back here. Ever. Understand?" The class nodded. "Good."

Garen cleared his throat. "Also, stand at least five feet apart and do NOT throw with full force. Have fun!"

"Have fun?" Ekko moaned. "How is throwing knives having fun?"

Jinx laughed, pulling at his arm playfully. "Dunno, but lets go! C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Belated Christmas, and Merry Snowdown!**

 **Sorry for not updating!**

 **Chapter 4**

Ekko sighed, slamming his locker shut. "Finally, school's over!"

Bright pink eyes met his as he turned. "Gah!"

"Hey, Ekko!" Jinx giggled. "Where are ya going now?"

"Home," he replied. "I suggest you go home, as well."

Jinx frowned. "Well, I don't really have anywhere to go..." Her face brightened. "Maybe I can find somewhere! You wanna help?"

Ekko flinched. "Uhh, you can crash at my house, if you want."

Jinx grinned, pecking his cheek. "Ooh, you're such a sweetie! Can I really?" She pulled on his arm. "Then let's go! Wait, but I thought we were gonna see Riven and Yasuo later! Where did they go? D'ya know where their lockers are?"

Ekko blinked, processing her fast speech. And the fact that she had just kissed his cheek. "Um, yeah, but they're probably gone. We can go visit Yasuo's house later. But I gotta get home first, and ask mom if you can stay. She'll probably say yes, though."

Jinx giggled. "Okay, let's go, and met Mrs. Ekko's mom! And then we can go to paintbrush guy's house, right?"

Ekko nodded and had to run after Jinx as she darted out of the school, dodging couples, depressing kids, annoyed kids, and so on. "Jinx, slow down!"

"Catch me if you can!" Jinx giggled. Ekko chased the girl, almost getting hit by her long blue braids. "Jinx! My house is the other way-" he skidded to a halt. Jinx ran around in a circle and collided into Ekko. "Whoops!"

Ekko groaned. How was she going to fare in the house? His mother kept glass time pieces everywhere. "Oh, god," he groaned. "Mom's gonna have to be real patient for this..."

* * *

"I'm home, mom!" Ekko called. His mother replied from the kitchen, "Oh, you're home, dear!"

She walked out of the kitchen. Ekko's mother was a tall, slim woman with long white hair down to her waist. She had dark skin and a friendly smile with chestnut brown eyes. "Hi, mom," Ekko said nervously. "Well, I brought a friend over and-"

"Ekko, you know you have to ask me if you want to bring friends over! Is it that Yasuo boy again?" Ekko's mother asked. Ekko shook his head. "She's new at the school, and she doesn't have a place to stay right now. I was wondering if she could stay over...?"

Mrs. Timewinder raised her eyebrows. "She?"

Ekko blushed. "Yeah. Her name's Jinx."

"Well, bring her in! If the girl has nowhere to go, why would I turn her away?"

Ekko nodded and dashed out of the house. "Jinx! Mom said yeah! You can stay."

Jinx giggled. "Whoohoo! Your mom sounds cool. Can I see her? Is she nice? Does she mind that I have Powpow and Fishbones?" she raised her two guns up. Ekko sweat dropped. "Um, as long as you don't shoot them, I think you're good."

Jinx skipped to the door. "Well, let's go then!"

Ekko laughed and ran up to the door, opening it. "Here ya go, M'lady," he joked. Jinx laughed. "You're silly, Ekko."

Hearing the two children, Ekko's mother looked up. "Oh, hello, dear!" She smiled warmly at the new girl. Jinx giggled. "Hi Ekko's mom! You smell like cookies! I like cookies! My mom used to cook cookies too..." Jinx trailed off, frowning. "I think. I-I can't remember..."

Ekko's mother looked worriedly at the girl. "Poor child," she said, "You don't remember your parents?"

Jinx shook her head. Then she smiled and looked up, all sadness gone. "Well, thanks, but can I go play with Ekko-cookie now? Oh, hehe, Ekko-cookie! Ekko-cookie sounds funny! Ekko-cookie!"

Ekko blushed. "Uh, bye mom! We're going to my room."

Ekko's mother smiled at the two as they raced upstairs. "My little Ekko's growing up..."

Ekko sat on his large, soft bed. "Uh, we might have to share this," Ekko flushed. "Until we find somewhere stationary for you to sleep."

Jinx smiled. "That's okay, Ekko-cookie!" She hopped onto the bed, cushioning herself right next to the white haired boy. "Hehe!"

Ekko blushed furiously. "Um, Jinx? What are you doing?"

"I wanna get comfy!" Jinx giggled. "What else?"

Ekko smiled at the blue haired girl. "Hey, Jinx, you wanna go to Yasuo's? I think Riven's there too right now."

Jinx leaped up. "Sure!"

* * *

"Um, Ekko?" Yasuo opened the door. "Is that Jinx with you?"

Ekko laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's crashing with me until she finds a place to stay."

Yasuo winked. "Is she now," he grinned, gesturing EKko to come in. "Jinx!" Ekko called. "Come on!"

The blue haired girl stopped chasing butterflies and raced to the door, breathless. "Hi Paintbrush Hair guy!"

Yasuo frowned. "Paintbrush hair guy?" he asked slowly. Ekko sighed. "Just..don't."

Yasuo laughed. "Quite the girl, eh?"

Ekko blushed. "Shut up man. What about Riven? Is she here?" He playfully poked Yasuo in the ribs. The boy blushed. "Yeah, she's in the meditation room. Don't get any ideas."

Ekko laughed. "Let's go to the meditation room, Jinx!" The blue braids went flying as Jinx ran over to Ekko and grabbed his arm. "Okay!"

Yasuo raised his eyebrows but led them to a large room with window walls and a garden. The garden sat in the middle, twisting outwards. Riven was sitting peacefully in the center under a willow tree. She annoyedly opened an eye to see what the commotion was. "Oh, Yasuo, you didn't tell me that Jinx and Ekko were coming over!" She stood up and waved to them.

Jinx smiled. "Hey Riven!" She raced over, taking little steps as not to crush the 'itty bitty planties'. Riven laughed. "Hey Jinx."

Ekko shrugged when he saw the two girls start talking animatedly. "So," he said to Yasuo, "Now what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**New update! :p**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates~**

 **Chapter 5**

Riven stole a quick look at her watch, and held up her hand to stop Jinx's blabbering. "I gotta go!" she yelped. "I promised Renekton I was going to meet him at the park in like, two mintutes!"

Yasuo asked sharply, "What are you guys doing?"

Riven paused, whispering, "You guys can't tell, kay?"

Ekko, Jinx, and Yasuo all nodded. "Well, Renekton wants to ask Cassie out, but he doesn't know how. He asked me to help. What he doesn't know is that Cassie has been mooning over him for years. So this is the moment when they get togetherrrrr!"

Jinx giggled. "Hey, can I come?"

Riven shrugged. "But you're gonna have to hide in the bushes or something. I don't think he's going to appreciate you guys getting all over him."

Jinx grabbed Ekko's arm. "Let's go!"

* * *

Riven shoved Ekko, Jinx, and Yasuo behind a bush. "Stay here, and don't say anything."

She walked up to a bench at the corner of the park. Minutes later, a crocodile like boy sat beside her on the bench. "So," he said gruffly, "Any ideas?"

Riven smirked. "Well, Cassie loves this flower-" she held up a red and purple flower that twisted into deadly points. "But don't give it to her in a bouquet. She only likes them single.

"Anyway, just ask her and give her this flower. And ask her when it's like a 'romantic' moment. Maybe you can ask her out in this park right here."

Renekton shrugged. "Fine. I'll go find her now." He shouldered his large scythe and began to walk away. "I'd better not find you here later!"

Riven smirked. "Of course."

After the crocodile man left, she hurried over to the bush. "I am watching this," she said, "No way in hell am I missing this shit."

Jinx laughed. "Yeah, but this might be a little too sappy. But meh."

Yasuo and Ekko merely shrugged and continued to sit there in a bored fashion. "I don't get the big deal," Yasuo said, "They're going to go out. Then what?"

Riven rolled her eyes. "Boys. Wait 'til the time you ask out someone."

After what seemed like eternity waiting in the bush, Renekton came back, with a snake woman beside him. Jinx tilted her head to the side. "Why is she half snake?"

"Something happened when she was a child," Riven whispered. "Don't ever mention it to her."

"But-"

"Shut up," Riven hissed, "They're coming near the bush."

Renekton sat down on the bench, gesturing for Cassie to sit next to him. She slithered onto the bench and relaxed next to him. "So, Renekton," she said quietly, drawing out the letter s. "What did you bring me here for?" she asked slyly.

Renekton didn't say anything. "What is he doing?" Jinx whispered quietly. "He looks like an idiot, too," she added. Riven elbowed her. "Shhh!"

The crocodile man finally pulled out the purple and green flower Riven had shown him earlier. "Hey, Cassie," he said. The snake woman stared at the flower in wonder. "Renekton! This is for me?"

She gently took the flower in her taloned hands. "How did you know thisss was my favorite? And you didn't give it to me in a bouquet, either!"

"Will you go out with me?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments. "Oh, my god, Renekton, of courssse!" Cassie wrapped herself around him. "You're ssso cute when you're nervousss."

Renekton coughed. "Cute?"

Cassie smirked. "Yesss, _Rennie,_ " she teased. Renekton glared at her, but wrapped his arms around her waist. "You will be the death of my pride, woman."

"A gorgeous woman," Cassie poked his nose.

Riven grinned. Then she began to usher her friends away. "Let's go before they find us," she whispered. Jinx, Ekko, and Yasuo quickly obliged, making their way out of the park. "We should be going now," Ekko apologized, "Mom's going to be worried."

"Sure," Yasuo waved him off. "See you at school."

* * *

Jinx yawned, plopping down on the floor of Ekko's room. "You're mom's REALLY good at cooking," she giggled. "It was really awesome."

Ekko laughed. "Well, glad you liked it," he said. He glanced at his clock. "Huh, it's ten thirty." He grabbed his Z-drive. "Want me to turn it back to nine? Just don't tell my mom."

Jinx shook her head, braids flying. "Nah," she grinned. "Just go to sleep, stupid."

Ekko sighed. "Fine, fine."

His normal routine was sleeping after he had used his Z-drive at least once. He stripped to his boxers and reluctantly slid under the blankets of his bed, sighing. Jinx giggled. "I didn't know you didn't wanna sleep that badly. Or maybe it's because I'm here." She sent him a mocking pouty face. Ekko's face burned red. "Of course not."

She laughed, turning her back on him. "Don't be a perv," she instructed. "I'm changing."

"Oh." Ekko turned around and shut his eyes quickly. Moments later, he heard a thump and the bed bounced. "I'm done!"

Hesitating, Ekko turned around and was met with a Jinx in a hot pink t-shirt and purple underwear. He blushed furiously. "Uh, ok." He turned and shut the light off. "G'night, Jinx."

"Night!"

* * *

Ekko felt a heavy jab to his ribs and he shot up. "Morning already?" he groaned. "And did you have to wake me up so violently, Jinx?"

He blinked, cracking open his eyes. It was still dark? What? He felt the bed squeaking and moving, and he turned to look for Jinx. He gasped. She was flailing around the bed, kicking and punching at the air. As he leaned towards her, Ekko saw that her face was streaked with wet lines. She was _crying._ Her mouth opened wide, and he knew she was going to scream.

He slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her screech, which sounded vaguely like, "Don't take her! Please!"

Ekko furrowed his brow. She wouldn't stop lashing out. He grabbed her thin wrists and pulled her to his chest and locked her there. He winced as she kicked at his legs and smashed his knee, but held firm. Gently, he freed one of his arms and gently brushed his thumb under her eyes and dried her tears. He sighed and relaxed onto the bed.

Jinx's kicking and punching was getting weaker, and eventually, she stopped.

There was nothing but silence.

* * *

"Jinx?" Ekko asked cautiously after shutting his alarm off. "Are you okay?"

Jinx looked up happily. "Yeah, why?" She rubbed at her cheeks. "Ugh, I hate it when this happens. My cheeks get all sticky from something I do at night. I hope I haven't raided your fridge while sleeping."

Ekko gaped at her. "You mean, you don't know what you do when you wake up like _that?_ " Jinx was a mess. Her shirt was wrinkled, and hair was knotted and tangled every which way. Jinx laughed and shook her head. "No! Did you wake up and see? And why were you hugging me like a teddy bear? Am I comfy?" she asked slyly.

Ekko flushed. "It's not like that! You-you were crying."

Jinx stopped short. Ekko rushed on. "You were crying, and lashing out. You were screaming something like, 'Please don't take her!'"

Jinx took a shaky breath. "Are you serious?"

Ekko nodded. Jinx smushed her face in her hands. "Oh, god," she whispered. "I-I didn't..."

Ekko placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "You can always tell me Jinx," he whispered. "I'll be here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**:D**

 **Lyricoe: well, I guess?**

 **Chapter 6**

By the time that Jinx and Ekko got to school, the blue haired girl was already back to normal from the ridiculous drama from the morning. Ekko decided not to mention it, because she was already unstable as it is.

"Let's go to science," Ekko said gently. Jinx simply nodded, sending a small smile in his direction.

By the time it was lunch, Jinx was already back to her loud self. Currently, she was talking about couples. "They're face smashing everywhere," Jinx complained to Riven. "It's like a crazy love dove disease. Ew, why would anyone want to face smash?"

Riven laughed. "But it seems like you observe them very much. And you like them," she smirked. "I should introduce you to Katarina. Let's go!" Riven ruffled Yasuo's hair and stood up. "She's probably in the gardens of the school," Riven explained, helping Jinx to her feet. "'Face smashing' Garen or something. I know I said to Yasuo not to ship that, but they want it secret. Either that, or Kat's spying on some couples."

"Sweet," Jinx grinned. She bumped her foot against Ekko's as she left, waving. "See ya," she called.

* * *

Riven strolled into the garden with a chattering Jinx beside her. The white haired girl paused, looking around. "There!" She pointed at a lock of hair sticking out from the bushes. The two hurried over to the bushes. "Hey Kat!" Riven whispered. A face popped out of the bushes in surprise. "Riven? And who's that?" A light scar ran over the red head's left eye.

"This is Jinx," Riven introduced. "Jinx, this is Katarina. What are you doing?"

Jinx stared at the girl. "Aren't you my gym coach?"

Katarina motioned for the girls to hide in the bushes with her. "Doesn't matter about the coaching stuff, I'm the helper. Also, I caught Varus and Diana together," Katarina said gleefully. "I asked why they were sitting at lunch together. Diana said he owed her a favor. But I doubted it. So I followed them." She smirked. "And of course they never noticed."

"You're too sneaky for your own good," Riven sighed. They all eyed the other side, brushing leaves out of the way. "There," Katarina whispered. She pointed at a purple clad boy with white hair and a bow, sitting alongside a silver clad girl with moonsilver hair and a scythe. "Doesn't it look casual?" The redhead laughed. "But they really aren't. Look closer."

The two named Diana and Varus were discreetly holding hands, trying to hide it behind their bodies from anyone curious enough to look. They sat incredibly close together. Diana's already pale face was tinged with a rosy pink. Varus was looking away into the sky. He was struggling to keep his face emotionless. Riven was staring at Katarina. "How can you see all of this from that far away?"

Katarina's eyes glinted. "I have my ways. Also, I have good eyesight. Hey, wanna see if there's any other 'couples' out there?" She looked at Jinx. "You've been pretty quiet. From what I've heard, you're a loose cannon."

Jinx took a deep breath and gasped. "I really wanted to say something but you guys were spying so I did my best to shut up and when I do that I can't talk and have to hold my breath so I have no air to talk. Do you get me?"

Katarina laughed quietly. "I see now," she said. "So, do you wanna go check out other people?"

Jinx twirled her braids, tangling them in the branches. "Sure-sies!" she giggled.

Katarina leapt out of the bush elegantly, leaving Riven and Jinx clambering behind, pulling branches and leaves from their hair. "Could you choose some more easy spots to hide?" Riven complained. Katarina looked at her. "Isn't it obvious? If we choose somewhere nice to hide, then the people we're looking for will see us!"

Katarina led the two girls to a crumbly ledge at the side of the garden. "Nobody looks here," Katarina explained. "It's also pretty covered by the underbrush."

Riven settled herself on the ground. "Well," she said. "Do your spy work and tell us when you see something. I'm just gonna be social and talk to Jinx. And keep her sane."

Jinx giggled. "Yeah," she said. "I really wanted to talk for a really long time, did you know that? Hey, how's you and Yasuo doing?"

Katarina whipped around. "You didn't tell me you two were and item!" Riven blushed. "We aren't! Jinx is just getting some crazy ideas in her head."

"Tell you what," Katarina turned to Jinx. "I totally agree with you." Jinx pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!"

Katarina slapped her arm roughly. "Shhh!" she snapped. "People will hear you!"

Jinx lowered her arm. "Whoops," she said quietly. Katarina sighed annoyedly and turned back to the underbrush. "Hey, look!" she hissed under her breath. Riven and Jinx hurried over to where the redhead was. Kat pointed. "Look at Aatrox and Kayle," Katarina chuckled. "Those two are like exact opposites. But look at that."

The girl, who seemed like a girl in golden armor and angel wings to Jinx, was standing next to the fountain awkwardly, her face heating up. The other boy, who seemed like a devil angel guy to Jinx, was beside her, holding a box of chocolates. The three girls strained to hear what Aatrox was saying to Kayle. "You told me you liked this chocolate," Aatrox said gruffly. "I thought you'd like it."

Kayle hesitated and then hugged him gently. "I love these," she sighed. "Thank you, Aatrox! You're not a heartless ass after all." Aatrox, because his of his skin tone, wasn't pink faced, but the way his arms trembled gave away everything. "Well, I am not dead and heartless like a zombie," Aatrox mumbled.

Riven giggled. "Wow, they really are quite smitten with each other. Opposites attract, I guess."

Jinx giggled loudly. "They look like they wanna face smash. Gross!"

Katarina tilted her head. "Face smash?"

Riven quickly explained, "It's Jinx's version of saying 'kissing'."

Katarina shrugged. "You make kissing sound a lot more gruesome than it actually is. You try kissing a guy. It'll feel better than it looks."

Jinx wiggled her eyebrows. "And you would know that how~?"

Katarina huffed, "It's none of your business." "Are you sure~?"

The redhead turned away, scanning the garden again. "Well, we're off topic here." Jinx poked her eye out to the garden. "Oooh, ohhh look!" She jutted a bony finger out to the right. "Who're those two? In the shadows?"

Katarina followed the girl's finger. When she spotted the two, her jaw dropped. "Is-Is that?"

Riven tilted her head, following Jinx's finger as well. "Oh," laughed Riven. "Look who it is."

"What, who is it?" Jinx asked. Katarina's eyes flashed. "That's Talon," she said stiffly. "My brother. And apparently, he decided not to tell me that he's all goody goody with that bird girl."

Jinx peered closer at the two shapes she had spotted. A boy in a dark purple cloak was in the arms of a girl with short purple hair clad in blue and gold. They were leaning intensely into each other on the wall. "Ew, they're like, basically face smashing and bumping uglies," Jinx wrinkled her nose. Katarina glared at her. "Excuse me? _Bumping uglies?_ "

Jinx glanced at her. "You know, the junk? Doing the do?" she rattled off more versions of her grotesque language. Katarina's temper began to flare beyond her control. "Do not," Katarina spat. "Ever. Say that. When it comes. To my brother!"

"Well," Riven shrugged, ignoring Katarina's temper, "They are pretty _close_."

Katarina whirled around to glare at the white haired girl. "RIVEN!"

Too loud. Talon and the 'bird girl' whirled in their direction. Talon's eyes narrowed down to the underbrush where the three girls were hiding. "Come out," he said. His voice was deep and too gravelly for Jinx's taste. Katarina sighed. "He found us," she grumbled. Talon repeated, louder, "Come out. I know you're there."

Katarina pulled on Riven and Jinx's arms. She reluctantly dragged herself and the other two girls out of the underbrush. "Hey, Talon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Talon."

Katarina stepped out of the bushes with Riven and Jinx following close behind. Talon glared at his sister for a long moment before asking, "You've been there for a while, haven't you?" His voice was flat.

The redhead shrugged unashamed. "More or less. Just saw you though."

The 'bird girl' cleared her throat. "I-I need to go," she said. "I'll see you later, Talon." She pecked the boy's cheek before darting off to class. Katarina scoffed. "Pathetic little girl."

Talon glared daggers at his sister. She held up her hands mockingly. "Oh, whoops," she snickered, "That's your girlfriend, I forgot."

"Hey, what was that girl's name?" Jinx suddenly piped up, oblivious to the tension between the Du Couteau siblings. "Katarina called her bird girl but I don't think anyone would name their kid that. Even I wouldn't, and I'm crazy!" She giggled.

"Her name is Quinn," Talon said hotly. Jinx nodded. "Cool. Anyway, can we go somewhere? I am sooooo bored."

Katarina held up her hand. "Just a moment. Talon, I don't exactly have anything against you dating her, but you know dad hates the Crownguards and Lightshields. Quinn is basically related to them. He isn't going to like it when he finds out."

Talon snorted. "Says the girl who made out with that hunking Crownguard. You sure know how to follow your own rules."

Katarina flushed. "It was just once! It wasn't anything!"

"And now you're coaching with him," he retorted. Katarina silently fumed, her face red as a tomato. "Let's go," she said tartly, turning on her heels quickly. "Have fun with your Quinn, Talon."

Riven sighed. "Those two," she said. "They're never going to stop."

Jinx tutted. "Well, let's do something NOT boring."

Katarina tapped her chin. "Oh, I know! We can go dress shopping. For prom!"

"For what now?" Jinx asked. Katarina stared at her. "Prom? You know, the big dance?"

"Never seemed important," Jinx shrugged. "But I guess. Since it's only once."

Riven gaped at her. "Um, okay, well...yeah! Let's go to the mall," she said, linking arms with both girls. "We can talk about dates on the way. I'll drive."

"So, who's going to ask you out?" Katarina asked Jinx. "Kinda tough getting into school and then there's prom. Not many people, huh."

Jinx shrugged, "Well, who do you suggest? I could always go with Fishbones and Pow Pow."

"How about that Ekko boy?" Riven asked. Jinx looked up. "Ekko?" Momentarily she thought of the boy in a crisp tux and blushed slightly. "I dunno."

"Oh, he'll definitely ask you," Katarina smirked, noticing the blue haired girl's blush. She turned to the white haired driver. "You think Yasuo's going to ask you to the dance?"

"Oh uh…." Riven pondered for a moment. "I don't know. For some reason he hasn't talked to me as much. I feel kind of s***, not being noticed." She blushed. "Is that weird?"

Katarina rolled her eyes. "The guy's probably trying to get the balls to ask you out."

Jinx laughed. "You want me to talk to him? I can do that. He's that weird paintbrush guy, right?"

"His hair isn't that weird," Riven defended. Abruptly she changed the subject, targeting her red headed friend. "What about you? Like Talon said, Garen's like, the only guy you haven't rejected. Plus, you guys always seem to have so much fun coaching together."

"I dunno," Katarina bit her lip. Jinx wiggled impatiently. "Are we there yet?" She complained. Her two companions laughed. "How is she going to survive trying on dresses?" Katarina snorted. Riven chuckled. "I guess we'll find out."

"C'mon, Jinx, this is the first store. I think you'll get a dress real fast. Do you have any preferences?" Riven coaxed on as they strolled into the shop.

Katarina pulled out a turquoise dress from a nearby rack and held it up to Jinx. "Nah, it blends with your hair…kinda," she dismissed it. Jinx shrugged. "As long as it covers what needs to be covered I think it's good."

Riven eyes brightened. "How about this?" She bent over and picked up another dress, handing Jinx a traditional red Chinese dress. It came down to just below her waist and shimmered with faint gold lining. "It'd look cute on you."

Jinx held up the dress, inspecting it. "I'll go try it on!" She giggled, racing over to the dressing rooms.

Moments later, Katarina and Riven were struggling to contain their laughter as the stood outside the door listening to Jinx try to put on the dress. She could be heard bumping clumsily against the walls as she struggled to put the dress on.  
"Why is this so hard?!" Jinx wailed. "Wait, wait, I got it!"

She stepped out of the room. Her friends gasped. "It looks great," Katarina smiled. Jinx twirled her hair. "It also came with red lace," she said. "I think I can find something for Fishbones and Pow Pow too. And I think I wanna dye my hair!"

"Really? What color?" Riven asked skeptically. Jinx pulled on her side bangs. "This will be green, and everything else will be black!"

Riven gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds good! Alrighty, now to the next store!"

Jinx groaned. "What? There's more? And before I thought I took foreverrrr."

Riven slapped the girl's arm. "You selfish child," she teased. "At least be supportive."

The blue haired girl shrugged. "Eh." She began twirling her long blue braids boredly. "You know, you can help me to pick a dress," Katarina called behind her as they walked into the next shop. Jinx grinned. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Riven laughed. "That's why we're here together. To help each other."

Jinx stopped walking.

"To help each other," she repeated. It was odd, why those four words felt so familiar and heartbreaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," her white haired friend said gently, "You good?"

Jinx shook her head, brightness returning to her eyes. "Yeah I'm good," she grinned. "I'm going to find you a dress that'll blow 'em outta the park!"

Riven shook her head, smiling. "I don't get you," she sighed, "But that's ok. Anyway, oh, how about this dress?" She held up an emerald dress. Jinx shook her head. "Too normal. Ew. Doesn't really fit ya"

Jinx sifted through the racks, peeking over at Katarina who was picking through the clothes, musing, "You're probably the only one who could pull off a dress that matches her hair." She sounded almost normal for once.

Katarina blinked. "Um, thanks?"

Jinx laughed loudly, attracting the attention of other mall goers in the store. "Y'know, you guys are really, really weird."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait :3**

 **Chapter 8**

Jinx spent about an eternity at the mall. At least that's what she estimated. Katarina and Riven spent hours ogling over the store "Noxianity". But even if it was troublesome, Jinx always felt a bubbly feeling in her chest as the girls asked her opinion and pulled her around.

Until she got a text.

She pulled out her hot pink cell and took a glance.

 _Ekko cookie: Jinx, get home! Mom wants u at home. She's worried ur not eating dinner and she wants to feed u, get ur ass back here.  
_  
Jinx rolled her eyes.

 _I'll b there, Riv and Kat r taking me home. Smooches, cookie boy!  
_  
Katarina snatched the phone from Jinx's spindly fingers. "Smooches?" She snickered, as Jinx turned a bright red. "Give that back!"

Riven laughed quietly. "Don't worry, we'll take you home to your cookie boy. Let's go."

Jinx bared her teeth. "You guys are so annoying," she teased. Katarina laughed and grabbed her friends' wrists. "C'mon. I'll drive." Riven protested slightly, "But-last time you drove my car-she got wrecked-"

"Relax, Riven," Katarina rolled her eyes, and the girls strolled out into the parking lot. "By the way, why is Ekko saying 'to come home'?"

"Oh, I'm living with Ekko right now, because I don't have a place to stay," Jinx said nonchalantly. Riven skidded to a stop. "Hold on, you're saying that you're living with a GUY right now? Where are you sleeping?"

"Oh. Um, his bed." The more Jinx thought about it, the more her face reddened. Katarina started to chuckle. Unable to hold it, the redhead burst out in laughter. "You-did you already-why didn't you tell us, Jinx?"

"It's not like that!" Jinx quickly defended. "We just share the bed. Like, like siblings."

"I'm sure." Both girls responded at once. Jinx crossed her arms. "Let's just go."

...

Jinx rang the doorbell, her face still red from the conversation on the car. The door opened, letting warm yellow light leak through the dark night. Ekko's dark frame filled the doorway. "Where have you been? Mom's been giving me hell since four."

Jinx laughed, pushing past him. "I'm good. What's that I smell?"

Ekko rolled his eyes. "Thanks for asking about me, thanks," he said sarcastically, but led her into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are, dear!" Ekko's mom hurried over to the blue haired girl and cupped her face. "I was worried when Ekko didn't know where you were!"

"Thanks Ms. Timewinder, but it's fine," Jinx waved the woman off sheepishly. "Not used to people caring where I am."

"Of course," Ekko's mother smiled warmly, setting warm plates of food across the table. "But please, call me mom. Without parents, I feel you'd be more comfortable with a sort of family."

Jinx blinked, her blue lashes fluttering and her hot pink eyes widening. "Really?" She whispered. Her new 'mother' smiled patting her head. "Of course, dear. Now, eat up! You must be hungry." She gave her new daughter a quick wink before leaving the room.

Faint flashes flew across Jinx's eyes, causing her to tear up. "Wow, a family."

Ekko gently grabbed her wrist. "Hey, you okay?"

Jinx shook her head and her trademark grin spread across her face. "Yeah, let's chow down!"

"Thank god," Ekko sighed. "I'm starving. I couldn't eat because mom wouldn't let me til" you for home."

Jinx sniggered before digging into her pasta, sauce dripping down her chin. "You are so messy, Jinx," Ekko tsked, grabbing a napkin and brushing it under her chin. Unexpectedly, the crazy girl flushed and blinked. "S'okay," she mumbled, "I'll clean it up after."

Ekko shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, placing the cloth next to her plate. He began to neatly eat his meal, making Jinx look like a cave woman. "I'm gonna go shower," Jinx shoved her empty plate away. "S'good with you?" She hesitated, but after Ekko raised his eyebrow as a yes, the blue haired girl darted off.

"What's up with her?" Ekko muttered.

...

Jinx twisted her hairbands off, undoing her braids, which had started to pull at her scalp. The girl's hair flowed down to her knees, in waves and knots.

"God, I'm so stupid," Jinx sighed, stepping into the steaming water. The hot water caressed her body, splashing on her face. Jinx vigorously rubbed shampoo into her hair and began the long process of rinsing. Using this time to think, Jinx's thoughts began racing.

 _Now that I think about it, Ekko really is nice and funny and considerate...and cute?_

Her thoughts drifted off to the car ride.

 _"You really should try to get him to ask you to prom, you know," Riven prodded. Katarina agreed, nodding her heard. "He's a decent guy, but perfect for you."_

Jinx huffed. "Please, we'll never be anything more than friends." Annoyed that her voice sounded wistful, she glared out the window.

 _"You never know," Riven smiled lightly. Jinx cracked a smirk. "I'm sure you would know, with paintbrush guy hanging around."_

Riven ground her teeth, embarrassed. "Oh hush."

Maybe, maybe they'd be more than friends. But then all she'd do would lose him, just like her family.

Jinx stepped out of the shower, drying herself off and pulling on a tank top and underwear. She sat on the carpet in Ekko's room, staring at her electric blue locks that splayed across the floor. Her pink eyes flickered to the blue brush in her hand.

"Hey."

Jinx started, turning around quickly. "Oh, um, hi, Ekko."

"Uh, you need some help with that?" Ekko gestured to the brush. "You got a lotta hair there."

Jinx giggled. "Yeah, I guess."

He sat behind her, gently taking the brush and pulling through the knots, wincing as he yanked. "Looks like it hurts," he laughed weakly. Jinx shrugged, "I'm used to it."

There was a tense silence as Ekko continued to brush Jinx's long, tangled hair. "So," Jinx said, startling the white haired boy, "I hear there's a big dance next week."

"Yeah, prom," Ekko responded. "Why?"

"Who're you going to go with?" Jinx fiddled with her thumbs. Ekko paused, blushing. "I'm not sure...I have someone in mind but she'd be the one to crash the party and leave."

"Don't tell me it's Ahri!" Jinx yelped. Ekko snorted disbelievingly. "Of course not. She has a boyfriend, Jinx, his name's Wukong."

"Huh," Jinx tapped her chin. "Can you tell me about all the couples in school? I haven't really been that in touch with anyone, other than annoy hat lady and fat hands in class. And Riven and Kat."

Ekko chuckled. "I guess. Where do I start...?"

Jinx paused, "Tell me about Katarina's couple life."

Ekko laughed, "Well, okay. Back in freshman year, she dated this guy named Darius. Didn't work out too well. They broke up near the end of the year. She's been single since. But rumor has it that she's interested in Garen, even though they both are denying it."

Jinx guffawed, "She keeps denying it to me too! She turns red every time, though," she smirked. Ekko smiled. "Well, you know about Ahri and Wukong now. He's that monkey guy. They've been together for a year and a half, surprisingly. Ahri is well known for having a lot of boyfriends. And you met Nidalee and Rengar on the first day, yeah? They've been dating for half a year. Not too shabby."

"Cat lady is weird," Jinx shrugged, wincing as Ekko pulled through a particularly painful knot. "And that cat guy has creepy eyes."

Ekko snorted. "Judgmental, I see. Anyway, I believe you saw Diana with Varus and Aatrox with Kayle," he raised an eyebrow, causing Jinx to mutter, "It was just some fun eavesdropping!"

Ekko reached the last clump of tangled hair.

"And, there's Shen and Akali. They're known for being the emotionless ninjas, but I guess not. Speaking of ninjas, Zed, a guy who used to be real good friends with Shen, started going out with Syndra during sophomore year."

Jinx wrinkled her nose as Ekko brushed her now smooth locks. "These are weird names."

Ekko shrugged, "They all come from Ionia."

Jinx rolled her eyes, twisting to face him. "Mmhm. Well, I wanna go to sleep now."

She heaved herself up and flopped onto the bed.

"Night, Ekko."

"Night, Jinx."


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy jeez, sorry, I have been sooo lazy and I've had so many track meets!**

 **Chapter 9**

Jinx tapped her pencil in a bored fashion on the smooth black science table. "Ugh, kill me now," she muttered to Ekko, who was seated next to her.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be sent to Juvie," he joked quietly. Jinx snickered, causing Fat Hands to whip around. "Can you two keep it down? We're trying to learn here! You two aren't the only kids here. Now shut up before I send you two to guidance."

Jinx raised her hands up mockingly. "Jeez, Fat Hands, what got up your panties?"

Hat lady turned around from her stiff position beside Fat Hands. "She's just stressed, because she needs to know if Jayce is going to ask her to prom or not. Isn't that right, Vi?" She asked in her British accent.

"Shut it, Cait," Vi mumbled.

Jinx sniggered. Dr. Singed glared pointedly at the back of the classroom. "Ekko, Jinx, please make your way out of the class until both of you calm down."

Ekko swallowed and nodded, "Yes, Dr. Singed." He grabbed the bluenette's wrist and dragged her out of the room, ignoring the snickers and glares. Once they were safely out of hearing, he sighed. "Jinx, don't do that. When old Singed gets angry, it gets ugly."

"Uglier than it already is?" Jinx snickered. Ekko let out a snort. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jinx elbowed her friend. "C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ekko shook his head, running his hand through his mohawk. "Are we calm now? We should get back to class."

Jinx's eyes widened. "Go back to class?" she whispered in mock horror. "When we have the chance right now to escape? No way. Let's ditch," Jinx decided. Ekko stared at her as if she had grown two heads. "Are you kidding me?"

"Um, do I look like I'm kidding you?" Jinx flipped her braids behind her back, which had begun to hang over her face. Ekko groaned. There was no way to get out of this.

"Do I have to?" he asked weakly. Jinx glared at him. "Well, duh!"

Ekko sighed and began strolling down the hallway. "How do you suppose we get out of the school, miss genius?"

Jinx smiled. "Easy!" She hefted her minigun, PowPow. Ekko grabbed her wrists. "Uh uh, no way, Jinx! I'm not going to destroy a wall to get out of school!"

Jinx sighed. "Fine, then, be boring. There's a window over there." She pointed to the left. Sure enough, an open window stood proudly on the wall. Ekko shook his head. "Fine."

He crept over to the window and looked down. It wasn't that far of a fall, so he shrugged and leapt. He landed with a thud, wincing at the impact. Jinx came not far behind, nearly yelling, "Catch me, Ekko-cookie!"

Ekko whirled around, holding out his arms automatically and letting the pale girl land in his embrace. "Warn me next time," he grunted, ignoring the butterfly feeling in his stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just needed to test your reactions," she said sweetly. "Now c'mon, let's go somewhere!"

* * *

Ekko sighed. "The candy store, Jinx? That's all you could think of?"

Jinx smiled as she grabbed a few bags of Baron Nashor Sours off the rack. "Well, where else would we go?"

Ekko rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know, _back to class, maybe_?"

The blue haired girl giggled. "Oh, silly Ekko! I ditched because I was _bored,_ and I wanted to spend time with you!"

The boy blinked. "Oh," he said, very intelligently. Jinx snorted at the boy's reaction. "Wow, didn't know you had the capacity to say that," she teased. Ekko flushed. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Let's go, have you payed yet?"

Jinx rushed up to the cashier and tossed a few bills on the counter. "Thanks!" she chirped, turning back to Ekko. "Now I have!"

"Um, ma'am! Your change?" The poor lady at the counter called after the hyperactive bluenette to no avail as she dragged Ekko out the store.

Jinx ripped open a package of sours as the two wandered down the street. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "Riv ditched too!"

Ekko stared in shock as he saw the familiar white haired girl strolling towards them. "Hey guys," she said casually. Ekko croaked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Riven arched an eyebrow. "Aren't _you_?"

Ekko breathed through his nose. "Jinx made me."

"Whipped already, aren't you?" Riven chuckled. Jinx's face turned an impressive scarlet, and Ekko's dark skin turned pink. "Am not!" Ekko growled. Riven rested a hand on her hip. "Well, where were you lovebirds headed?"

Jinx shrugged nonchalantly, "First, we're not in love. Second, I have no idea."

Riven burst out laughing. "You really are crazy, Jinx," she said affectionately. "Um, thanks?" Jinx scratched her head. Riven sighed. "Well, you wanna go to Yasuo's house? Nobody else lives there, and he gave me a spare key."

"And you say I'm whipped," Ekko mumbled under his breath. Riven turned her scarlet eyes on the boy. Though she was shorter, it didn't stop her from intimidating him. "What was that?" she said sweetly, so sweetly that it almost sounded sour, if that was possible.

"Um, nothing!" Ekko yelped submissively. Riven nodded approvingly. "That's what I thought. Let's go."

Jinx followed her friend happily, but not before grabbing Ekko's wrist. "You walk way too slowly," she complained. "Walk faster, slowpoke!"

"Shut up," Ekko muttered. "Girls are just weird."

...

The trio reached Yasuo's peaceful home at the edge of town rather quickly. Riven sucked in a breath. "I love it here," she smiled. "It's so quiet, and it's just the wind and me."

"Sounds like you'd love to live here, with Paintbrush Boy," Jinx snickered. Riven flushed. "Jinx, shut up." But she cracked a smile nonetheless. "Let's go inside, shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow procrastination really does wonders.**

 **Chapter 10**

Ekko sighed. The wind did actually feel pretty nice when it was qui-

"EKKO!"

Never mind.

Jinx bounced up to where he was sitting. "Whatcha doin?"

The boy frowned, "Well, I was sitting peacefully until you got here."

"Sorry," the blue braided girl grinned, "Not!"

Ekko couldn't help but smile crookedly. "Where's Riven?"

"She's somewhere in the place," Jinx shrugged. Ekko glanced at her. "Is there a reason why you came to interrupt me?"

"Oh, not really, just wanted to see my favorite cookie," the girl grinned cheekily as Ekko blushed faintly. "So," he said awkwardly, "We should go find Riven."

"Okay," the girl wrapped her spindly fingers around Ekko's wrist. "Let's go!"

The boy allowed Jinx to drag him around the monastery like a doll for a few minutes. After a while, it seemed clear that Riven was not where they had last seen her. "Either she left, or she's in another room that we don't know about," Ekko said, putting on the brakes, and stopping Jinx with him. "We should just wait until Riven comes back."

"Comes back from where?" A voice asked.

Jinx whirled around. "Oh hey, it's paintbrush hair guy! I thought you were in school!"

Yasuo raised an eyebrow. "First, don't call me that. Second, school ended. Like, a while ago. Riven came to 'pick me up'. She's in the bathroom right now."

Ekko frowned. "What time is it?"

His friend shrugged. "'Round four thirty?"

Ekko blinked. "Shit."

"Uh, Ekko-cookie, language filter!" Jinx laughed. Ekko shook his head. "No, Jinx, we have to go! Mom doesn't know we ditched, and I always come home right after school. Ugh, she's going to kill me!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Relax, let me just call her, stupid."

Ekko frantically shook his head again. "Oh no, that's going to make it worse, don't-!"

Yasuo watched the scene in amusement.

Jinx stuck her tongue out at the white haired boy and started running around the monastery with her pink phone against her ear. "Nah nah, you can't catch me~"

Groaning in defeat, Ekko fell back onto the floor and covered his eyes with his hands. "It's all over, mom is going to take my Z-drive away. Then she's going to do something awful that has to do with time and rewinding it and doing it over and over and over and over."

Yasuo laughed. "It was nice knowing you, man."

Jinx's loud voice was resonated around the room. "Mom? Yeah it's me, Jinx. Uh, me and Ekko-cookie are at paintbrush guy's house. Yeah, he forgot to tell you. Yeah, I'll make sure he stays in line. Mmhmm. Yeah. Okay. No problem. Oh, also, please don't take his Z-drive."

She glanced at Ekko with a haughty look.

You owe me one.

"Okay! See you at five! Byeee."

Ekko's jaw dropped. "What the actual hell did you say to that woman?"

Jinx flashed him her trademark grin. "She just likes me better," she said, making a face at him.

Quiet footsteps echoed down the halls as Riven made her way into the room. "Oh, hey guys. How long did it take for you guys to notice I was gone?" She asked conversationally.

Ekko was still in shock while Yasuo was still silently laughing, so Jinx bounced up to her. "Until paintbrush guy came back."

Riven giggled slightly. "You guys really do have no sense of time," she commented. Ekko snapped out of his trance as soon as he heard Riven's pun. "Not that again," he mumbled. "Is it really that fun to make puns out of?"

Jinx smirked. "Y'think I should start making puns?"

"Please no," Ekko begged, heaving himself off the ground. "Not you too."

Jinx walked over to him and stood on her tip toes, reaching up and patting his mohawk. "It's okay, cookie," she cooed. "I won't make puns," she grinned maniacally, "If you do everything I say for the rest of the day."

Ekko moaned, "Jiinnnxx, please no..."

Riven snickered and strode up to the wallowing boy. She tapped his nose, "You're whipped, remember?"

Jinx sniggered.

Ekko decided it was best for him to faceplant onto the floor.

"Whipped," Riven sang, before turning around and making her way over to Yasuo.

"Good, good," Mrs. Timewinder mused. "You came home at five. Well, five oh-one, but no matter. I'll let it slide."

Ekko looked defeated while Jinx was smiling crazily. "We'll be going up to Ekko's room until dinner," the girl said, tugging Ekko's wrist. "C'mon, let's go!"

Ekko's mother chuckled. "Ah, young, oblivious love."

"So," Jinx sighed, laying flat on the bed. "Any new gossip?" She twirled her left braid around her index finger lazily. Ekko shrugged. He sat down on the bed beside her. "Why do you expect me to know?"

Jinx giggled. "Why shouldn't you know?"

"D'you have any plans for prom?" Jinx asked curiously. Ekko's turned red as he suddenly raked his fingers through his mohawk. "N-not really."

"Awwwh, too bad," the girl frowned playfully, "I was gonna ask you to go with me!"

"U-uh," Ekko stared at her. Jinx glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Somethin' wrong? Are you even going to go?"

Ekko managed, "I-I'll go with you, if you want..."

"Yay!" Jinx sprang up from the bed and tackled him in a hug. "Now I can have a lot of fun when we go!" She grinned evilly. "I have a lot of plans to get people to face smash. Me and Kitty have a lot of ideas."

"Kitty?" Ekko asked curiously, his face still red. Jinx sat up on his stomach. "Oh, um, her name is Katarina. Our coach."

"You're making hookup plans with our gym coach?" The boy asked incredulously. Jinx waggled her finger in front of his face. "And Riv!"

"Yeah, yeah, and her," Ekko sighed, cracking a smile. Typical Jinx.

"Children, dinner time!" They heard from downstairs. Jinx tumbled off Ekko's stomach and pulled his wrist. "C'mon, I'm starving! I need to eat."

"We all do, Jinx," Ekko sighed but let himself be pulled up and dragged down the stairs. His mother raised her eyebrows. "Ekko, dear, you have your own muscles for a reason."

Ekko shrugged halfheartedly. "The crazy girl does what she wants," he smiled. He sat down at the table and Jinx bounced onto hers. "Or, you're just whipped," his mother teased. Ekko groaned loudly and slammed his head onto the table. "When did me being whipped become a thing?"

Jinx rubbed her hands through his spiky hair. "It's okay, Cookie!" She giggled. "Look, let's eat!"

Giving into the alluring smell of dinner, Ekko raised his throbbing head from the table and began to eat. "I'm never going to get rid of the 'whipped' title, am I?" he mumbled to himself.

 **Nope. :) Hope you enjoyed. Prom is coming up soon! Ohhh, what's going to happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't believe it! A new chapter? It's been three months!...**

 **Anyway, this idea popped into my head and exploded.**

 **Thanks C. Geng for editing.**

 **Chapter 11**

Today, Ekko had a strange urge to get Jinx a present. He didn't know what, but he would. He was alone for once, because Riven had dragged the blue braided girl off for the rest of the day. Hopefully.

He grabbed his Z-drive from his bed and left his room with high hopes. "Mom, I'll be back later," he called to his mother. After pausing by the door and not hearing an answer, the boy shrugged and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

...

Ekko sighed as he strolled past stores. There wasn't anything...crazy enough to fit Jinx's taste. A loud screech was heard and his head quickly spun in the direction where the scream had sounded. "What in the world...?" he muttered.

He turned the corner and was met with the back of a blond, blue eyed girl. She looked strangely familiar, with the slightly mussed hair and bright smile. "Oh, sorry! Did you hear me scream? I'm not in danger or anything."

The voice immediately made Ekko snap his fingers. "You're...Lux, aren't you? That over-achieving loudmouth?"

The blond giggled. "You betcha! Though, I don't know about being a loudmouth..."

Ekko shrugged. "Sorry, it's true. Anyway, why were you screaming?"

Lux ran her hand through her hair. "Well, you see, I have these two...friends. They got loose and now they're kinda..." She pointed up to the sky. Ekko glanced up and gaped as he saw a black blob flying in circles with another white blob.

"Uh...what the heck are those?" Ekko managed. Lux smiled sheepishly. "You don't need to know. But I do need help catching them. Would you mind helping? They don't really like me."

Ekko blinked. "Sure."

Lux smiled. "Great! Okay, you go catch the black one! The white one likes me better, I think, so I'm gonna try my luck with her." She ran off, following the white blob in the sky. Ekko called after her, "Wait! How do I catch...it..."

Sighing, the boy glared up at the black blob. "Alright." The black blob lowered slightly, chattering unintelligibly. Ekko ran to the closest building and flipped off of it, grabbing the black blob's tail that was dangling above him. It squealed as it was dragged down by his weight. "Gotcha!"

Ekko triumphantly grasped the blob with two hands, examining it. It was the color of midnight, save for its tail, which was a dark pink at the tip. The ears were also slightly pink at the tips. It had a tear-drop shaped wing on its left side. It had a large, zig-zaggy mouth and large, round eyes that were both pink. "You're a weird blob, aren't you?" Ekko said. It chattered indignantly.

"Let's go find Lux. Maybe she's caught your little friend." Ekko held its tail and let go of it with his other hand, letting the black blob float like a balloon.

...

After a few minutes of searching, Ekko had found Lux, who looked even more exhausted then she had before, with the white blob in her hands. The blonde glanced at the boy, frowning. "How long did it take you to catch him?"

Ekko shrugged. "Not even five minutes."

Lux's jaw dropped. "How? It took me forever to catch the white one!"

The white blob huffed. Ekko glanced at it. It was similar to the black one, but it had a tear-drop shaped wing on its right side. The tail was curled at the bottom, and it had a stubby, unicorn horn on its head. It had round, purplish pink eyes that blinked at him.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. "Hey, Lux."

The blonde glanced at him. "What?"

"Do you want to keep these rascals?"

Lux frowned. "Hm, I don't know. They don't seem happy with me. Why, do you have someone in mind? Or do you want to keep 'em? They don't seem to have any problem with you."

Ekko smiled sheepishly. "I have someone in mind."

Lux smiled in relief. "If they cause any trouble, don't hesitate to give them back. They are a handful. Even Janna couldn't handle them, and Zephyr loves her."

Ekko didn't understand the last half of the sentence, but he held out his hand for the white blob. Lux carefully released the blob, and Ekko quickly caught it's tail before it could fly off. Lux let out a giggle that ended up being a loud, clear laugh. "What?" Ekko asked playfully.

Lux spit out her words. "They...look like...balloons!" She wheezed, laughing. Ekko chuckled as he glanced at the two floating blobs that he held by their tails. "They kinda do," he admitted. "Alright, I'd better get going. I need to get back home. Jinx might already be home."

Lux's smile faltered. "Jinx?"

Ekko nodded. "Why, you know her from school?"

Lux forced her smile back on her face. "In a way. She was pretty good friends with me. And Janna, and Poppy, and Lulu...but that doesn't matter now. Maybe we'll talk again soon. Hopefully before we all move on to college. She was a great friend."

Ekko frowned. "I'll see what I can do."

Lux smiled genuinely. "Thanks. But don't push it. Last time I did...she left and didn't come back." The blonde blinked rapidly and turned away. "Anyway, have fun with those two!" She ran off, not waiting for Ekko to answer.

...

Ekko carefully shut all his windows and and made sure the door was closed. Then, sighing, he let go of the two blobs' tails and let them fly free. The black blob zoomed upwards and slammed into the ceiling, causing Ekko to cringe. "That must've hurt," he said aloud. The white blob was calmer, and explored the nooks and crannies of the room, swaying.

A loud crash sounded from outside, and Ekko cringed again. Jinx was home.

"Ekko! I'm back! Riv and I had so much fun!" Her loud footsteps neared his room.

Ekko quickly grabbed the two blobs and held them by the tails as Jinx slammed the door open. Her hot pink eyes scanned the room and she glanced at Ekko, then the two blobs.

She carefully set down Fishbones, PowPow, and Zap. She tilted her head to the side. "Ekko, what are those?"

The blobs chattered frantically, straining. "Oh, someone let me have 'em. I thought you might like them," Ekko said nervously. He released the two blobs, and they crashed into Jinx, knocking her over. She giggled. "They're soft."

She sat up, examining the blobs. "But they're not guns," she pouted. Ekko laughed. "Sorry, doll, I'm not that rich."

The blobs were silent for a moment and they looked at each other. The white blob glowed pink and dropped down on Jinx's lap as a form the resembled PowPow. Jinx gasped. "Oh! This is like PowPow!"

The white gun reformed into a blob and the black blob glowed black. It dropped onto Jinx's lap as well, into a form that resembled Fishbones. "Fishbones!" Jinx giggled gleefully. 'Fishbones' reformed into a black blob.

"I'm gonna name you Shiro," Jinx snuggled next to the white blob. "And you Kuro." She poked the black one playfully. Ekko smiled.

Jinx grinned and tackled him, knocking him over. "Ekko-cookie, they're beautiful! Friends and guns!"

Her face was inches from his.

Kuro slammed into the back of her head, crashing her lips into Ekko's.

She immediately pulled back, her pale face bright pink. Shaking her head, she pulled Ekko up wordlessly and sat herself on his lap, pulling Shiro and Kuro to her. Kuro snuggled in her lap and Shiro nestled herself on Ekko's head.

"Um." Ekko mumbled. "You like your present?"

"Yeah." Jinx sighed, smiling. "They're perfect."

 _Editors Note(aka Geng...): I had no idea that Shiro and Kuro were part of Jinx's thing or whatever and I got flamed so beware. I mean, kinda lame too that Lux got a ultimate skin when Jinx just got a Legendary one…Where's my Urgot Ultimate Skin?_

 **^STAR GUARDIAN URGOT WILL NEVER BE A THING :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I love writer's block : ^)**

 **So I was thinking and I remembered that Kat, Garen, Lux, and Darius were all the kid's gym teachers, but Kat was friends with Riven, and then I was like wtf am I doing?**

 **To fix that I'm just gonna make Lux one year older, and Kat, Garen, and Darius two years older, which makes all of them college students and alumni just "teaching" at the high school. Works, right? I think.**

 **Chapter 12**

Ekko blearily blinked his eyes, cringing as he heard his shrill alarm. He shifted slightly and glanced down, realizing that apparently sleepy Jinx thought that Ekko was a giant teddy bear.

"Jinx," he whispered. Bright pink eyes curiously looked up at him. "Hm?" Her mouth was stale from sleep and but she felt better than she had in months. Ekko gently pried the bluenette's spindly fingers from around his waist. "We have to get ready for school."

"Already?" Jinx complained. "I feel like I just fell asleep, I swear."

Ekko shrugged. "Sucks."

Jinx pouted and moved so that her face was an inch from his. "Will you say something nicer now, meanie?"

Ekko swallowed. "I think I'm hungry for breakfast."

Jinx moved away, giggling. "Scrambled eggs? I'm in the mood for them."

Ekko shrugged. "Sure, I'll ask mom. You go change while I go downstairs. I'll change later."

Jinx saluted him, "Yessir! Now get out so I can get dressed."

Rolling his eyes, Ekko shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs, sliding into a chair in the kitchen. "Hey mom," he greeted his mother. She smiled at him. "Hey sweetie, is Jinx up yet?"

"Yeah, she wants scrambled eggs, she said she's 'in the mood' for them," he quoted, slumping in his seat and nestling his face in his arms on the table. "Ugh, why does school start so early?"

"Because that's just the way it is," a familiar, bubbly voice sounded from the stairs. Ekko lifted his head slightly and squinted from his half-closed eyes. "Oh, Jinx, you're dressed?"

Jinx nodded, bouncing down the stairs. Her hair was free from her normal style of tight, twinning braids. Her blue locks drifted down to her knees, flying everywhere. She took a deep breath, grinning, "Ah, scrambled eggs!"

Ekko raised an eyebrow. "Jinx, comb your hair. You wouldn't want any of the eggs getting in that hair, would you?"

Jinx stuck her tongue out at him as she retreated back up the steps. "Fine, _moomm,_ "

Ekko rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back, getting up from his seat and climbing up the stairs, knowing that Jinx's hair was very hard to tame. "Doll, do you need any help with that hair?"

Jinx poked her head out from his room. "Did you just call me _doll?_ "

Ekko flushed. "Um, sorry..." He scratched his neck as he entered the room.

Jinx giggled, "It's kinda cute, _cookie,_ and yes, I might need a little help."

Ekko caught the brush that the bluenette tossed to him. "Let's get this over with," he mumbled, glaring at the mess of blue hair in front of him.

...

The pair barely had any time to eat their delicious eggs before they almost missed the bus. Ekko sighed heavily as he sat down on the bus seat beside Jinx. "Your hair...takes way...too long to comb."

Jinx shrugged, pulling her hair into a large, swinging ponytail. She then pulled a section of hair separate from the ponytail and began to braid it, tying it off at the end. "My momma gave me this hair, and I'm gonna love it like it was my own kid. Do you realize how hard it is to maintain this?"

Ekko combed his fingers through his mohawk. "Nope."

Jinx rolled her large, neon pink eyes. "Dummy," she pecked him on the cheek as the bus skidded to a stop before the High School. Ekko poked her cheek in return as the kids started filing off the bus. "By the way, what's with the new hairstyle?"

Jinx pulled her ponytail over her shoulder and stroked it, her separate braid swinging as she walked. "No reason," she mumbled, glancing away and blowing hair out of face. Ekko frowned but didn't push it. "Prom's soon, and soon after that there's college," he said distractedly. "What schools did you apply for? Did you already apply for any earlier this year?"

Jinx shrugged. "I applied for early decision to Riot Uni. I got accepted, surprisingly."

Ekko shoved her playfully. "That's great!"

Jinx smiled. "What about you?"

The boy grinned, "I applied for Zaun University. I don't know if I'm going to get in, but I hope I can. If I don't then I can just go to Riot Uni, like you. I've applied for it too."

"That is, if you get in, dummy," Jinx teased. The two continued to chat casually until they reached their lockers. Completely against the school rules, Jinx had spray painted her locker with a bright pink X. It was a wonder she wasn't expelled yet.

Jinx gathered her things and slammed her locker shut as Ekko slowly grabbed his binders. "What's the rush?" He asked. Jinx shrugged, flipping her bangs from her eyes. "I wanna find Riv before the bell rings."

Shrugging, Ekko nodded and asked, "You want me to come with?"

Jinx smiled, grabbing his hand. "Duh!"

Ekko heard vague whispers as he was dragged down the hallway, catching words that sounded suspiciously like "Jinx finally gave that lovesick hourglass a chance."

"Riv!" Jinx's loud voice rang down the hallway as she caught sight of the silver haired girl. Riven waved at the bluenette, chuckling as she saw Ekko being pulled along. "Hey Jinx. Ekko, nice of you to stop by," Riven greeted, closing her locker.

Ekko stuck out his tongue. "Where's Yasuo?"

Riven shrugged. "He might be out sick, he usually gets here pretty early."

Jinx stuck out her bottom lip, "Poor paintbrush head. Hey, Riv, maybe we can stop by after school to see how he's doing later?"

Ekko raised his hand as if he was in class. "Uh, hello?"

"You too," Jinx said dismissively. Ekko faked offense. "Wow, I'm glad that I'm so special."

Jinx pulled him by the shirt and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Does that make you feel any more special?"

Riven gaped at them. "Wow."

Ekko blushed. "Well..."

Riven pulled Jinx into a hug. " _Well,_ you finally got him as a boyfriend, Jinx!"

Jinx squirmed in her best friend's grip. "This is embarrassing, Riv, let me go!"

Riven squeezed Jinx one more time before releasing her. "You guys should get to first period soon. The bell's gonna ring in a minute."

Jinx saluted her friend and grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "See ya."

 **I have a question. If you had to pick, who would be most likely to be a bully to Jinx? Take out Vi and Cait, because they don't really count. It can be any champion that exists. Let me know, either by PM or review ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys might think this is sad, but I am so glad I'm #notbronzetrash anymore...**

 **Chapter 13**

"Alright, shut up!" Dr. Singed roared over his chattering students. The voices soon died down into occasional murmurs. "We have two new students," the chemical addict sighed, "Though, why they would transfer so late into the year, I don't know. Everyone is so stupid these days..." He trailed off. "Anyway, they should be here any minute now."

"You won't be the new kid anymore, huh," Ekko whispered to Jinx. Jinx giggled. "I wonder if they'll like Shiro and Kuro."

Ekko raised an eyebrow at the off topic statement. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"In my locker," Jinx said nonchalantly. Ekko choked. " _In your lo-_ "

"Rakan has arrived!" A loud, boisterous voice came through the doorway, interrupting Ekko. It belonged to a boy that had handsome, carved features. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy. He had talons of a bird for feet. His fingernails were sharp and defined. He wore a cape that was made of golden feathers. It draped off the right side of his back and swished around gracefully. His chest was bare, and all he wore was a pair of baggy pants. A few of the girls swooned at his chiseled chest muscles as he combed his white and red hair back. Instead of human ears, he had tufts that stretched out and looked like ears of a bird.

Behind him was a much smaller girl. She looked like the same species as the boy in front of her, with reddish pink ears sticking out of her purple hood. Her hair fell out of her hood in a ponytail. She wore a cape similar to the boy's. It was much smaller and had dark purple feathers draping off the left side of her back. She wore a short magenta dress. Like the boy, she had talons for feet, so there was no need for shoes. "Oh, come on, Rakan, you didn't need to say that," she said. Her voice was raspy and alluring. "Everyone saw you come in with that ridiculous dance of yours."

"Come on baby, were you impressed?" The boy wiggled his eyebrows. The girl shook her head. "I see this every day. Why should I be impressed?"

"Ahem." Dr. Singed interrupted. "Are you two the new students..." he glanced at his papers. "Xayah and Rakan?"

"Yes," the girl, Xayah replied curtly. "Where do we sit?"

Dr. Singed threw his hands up in the air. "So nobody respects teachers anymore, either. Just sit wherever you want."

Xayah blew her bangs out of her face and slid into the seat across from Jinx, motioning for Rakan to sit beside her. The boy sat down with a flourish. Dr. Singed spoke. "You guys are getting on my nerves, so just take the rest of the period as free time. I'm done with you fools. Thank god the year is ending...I don't get paid enough..."

The room filled with chatter. Xayah pulled out a nail filer and began to examine her sharp nails. Rakan pulled out a small compact mirror and began combing his hair. Jinx and Ekko glanced at each other, then back at the new students.

"So...are you two dating?" Ekko attempted to break the ice. Xayah glared at him. "What we have is much stronger than some human word."

"That's a yes, then?" Ekko mumbled. Jinx put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "No wonder you don't have any friends, sweetie," she said with sickening sympathy. Ekko rolled his eyes. Jinx pulled her hand away and folded them on her desk. "So, lovebirds, why're you here?"

Xayah's eyebrow twitched. "Are you asking to get killed?"

"No," Jinx smiled. "I prefer to do the killing."

Xayah tapped her chin. "I like you."

"Great," the bluenette grinned. Rakan glanced up from his mirror. "What?"

"Nothing babe, go back to your...admiring," Xayah said. Jinx grabbed Xayah's hand. "Can I see your schedule? If we have some classes together, I can walk with you. And you can sit next to me and Ekko during lunch! Oh, and Rocko, too."

"His name is Rakan," Xayah corrected, a small smile dancing on her lips. Ekko felt slightly hurt, knowing that he and Jinx always walked to their classes together. Jinx noticed the flicker of emotions crossing her boyfriend's face. "Ekko, you're coming with us too," she assured him. "I wouldn't forget about you."

Xayah glanced between them. "Are you sure this relationship is going to last between you two?" She asked bluntly. Ekko felt a cold flash of sweat down his back. Rakan looked up from his mirror again. "Sweetie, that was a bit rude. Remember, these are humans!"

Xayah ignored him. "I'm just saying. What's the point of having a relationship that won't last forever?"

Ekko hadn't noticed before, but he realized that Xayah and Rakan had been holding each other's hands tightly for the whole period. _Guess they've been a thing for a while,_ he thought sourly.

Jinx hadn't said anything. Ekko glanced at her cautiously. "I guess we'll just have to find out," Jinx finally said lightly. Her pink eyes were steely and cold, contradicting her happy tone. "The bell is going to ring," Ekko blurted out, glancing at the clock. "We should get ready to go."

Jinx took her eyes away from Xayah and smiled at Ekko. "Yeah," she said softly. "Okay."

Xayah blew her bangs from her face. "Sorry," she muttered. "Didn't mean for you to take it so personally. I have-"

"English next, yeah, we do too," Jinx finished the girl's sentence, linking her pinky with Ekko's. Xayah's ears twitched. "This is embarrassing...I don't know my way around this school at all."

Rakan laughed. "Miela, aren't you always the one with the plan? This is a first!"

Xayah sighed. "We will never speak of this again, Mieli."

Jinx giggled. "Don't worry, I'll be your human map! And Ekko can be the extra map to my map."

Xayah's eyes lifted into a smile and her lips followed. "Lead the way."

...

English was relatively boring, so Jinx began a conversation with Xayah in the back of the classroom. "What are you?" she asked bluntly. Ekko elbowed her and Xayah's ears twitched. "What?"

"You're obviously not human," Jinx elaborated. Ekko sighed. "She's just asking if you're like Nidalee, or Rengar, who aren't exactly just humans."

"I am Vastayan," Xayah said. "So is Rakan. We're...chimeric creatures, I suppose. We have the blood of humans and spiritual magic of a pre-human race. There are three tribes; the landwalkers, the tribes of the sea, and the tribes of the sky. Rakan and I are landwalkers, specifically the Lhotian tribe, the oldest Vastayan tribe."

She paused. "I'm surprised you don't know this. While I was walking around before school started, I saw plenty of Vastayans."

Ekko frowned. "What?"

Rakan inserted himself in the conversation. "The hottie with the nine tails, the cat looking guy with two colored eyes, the fish girl, and the monkey. The girl dating the cat is a halfie. I think two of the teachers are halfies too."

Xayah's eyebrow twitched. "The hottie with the nine tails?" She asked her boyfriend. Rakan gulped. "Miela, you're much more beautiful. You _sexy._ "

The girl crossed her arms but allowed her boyfriend's pitiful attempt at redemption to pass. Jinx raised another question. "Halfie? Nidalee is a halfie?"

"Halfie is a human who is of Vastayan descent or was given Vastayan blood," Xayah explained. "The...Nidalee, she is able to turn into a cougar because she was given Vastayan blood."

Jinx wrinkled her nose. "Ew, so like, she drank it?"

Xayah shrugged. "I am not a halfie. How would I know?"

"Makes them sound like vampires," Jinx shrugged. Ekko made a sound in his throat. "The entire class is just staring at you guys. You've been talking all class a bit too loudly."

Jinx shut her mouth and realized the classroom was silent and she felt eyes on her, causing blood to rush up into her cheeks. "Whoops."

...

Lunch came by much quicker than Jinx expected. "Oh, goody," she grinned, gesturing for Ekko, Xayah, and Rakan to follow her to the cafeteria line. "I'm starving."

Xayah smiled slightly. She grabbed a tray and followed her new blue haired friend to a lunch table, where Riven and Yasuo were sitting, along with a brown haired girl wearing a purple dress and green markings. Jinx frowned, sliding down next to Riven. "Who's this?" she asked, moving over so the Vastayans could sit down. Ekko settled down next to Yasuo. "This is Karma," Riven replied. "Those the new kids?"

Jinx nodded and pointed to the Vastayans. "Xayah and Rakan."

Rakan sat down immediately and began devouring his lunch. Xayah dropped her lunch tray down on the table. Her golden eyes flashed and turned feral. " _Ionian_."


End file.
